plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a collectible mobile card game which was first announced in March 10, 2016, through PopCap's official YouTube channel and is currently in production. It is set to be fully released later in 2016, but is currently soft released in certain parts of the world. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favourite plant and zombies on epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of PvZ Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to one your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Plants Returning Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a pea at them. *Sunflower - Does not attack, but instead gives a sun at the start of each turn. *Cherry Bomb - Does 4 damage to each zombie here and next door. *Wall-nut - Does not attack, but instead is a defensive plant with 6 Health. *Potato Mine - If killed, does 2 damage to every zombie in the lane. *Snow Pea - When it attacks a zombie, it is frozen for the turn. *Chomper *Repeater - Attacks zombies by shooting two peas at them, also deals some bonus damages to its lane *Puff-shroom (Shroom for Two) - Spawns a second Puff-shroom above the first one, and shoots weak spores. *Fume-shroom - Shoots piercing fumes that can hit zombies in its lane and the opposing hero. *Grave Buster (has Plants vs. Zombies 2 design) - Destroys gravestones. *Doom-shroom - Destroys all plants and zombies with more than 6 damage. *Squash - Destroys a selected zombie. *Threepeater - Can attack zombies here and next door. *Torchwood - All peashooters behind it deal 2 more damage. *Sea-shroom - Has 1 health and deals 2 damage. Has "Amphibious" trait, meaning it can be placed on both land and water. *Cactus - Has 5 health and shoots weak spikes. Has "Truestrike" trait. *Cabbage-pult - Attacks zombies by lobbing weak cabbages at them, but gets stronger when placed on heights (like roofs or cliffs). *Twin Sunflower - Does not attack, but instead produces 2 sun at the start of the turn. *Cattail - Shoots spikes which deal 2 damage. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Winter Melon Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Chilly Pepper - Attacks by firing icy shockwaves. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes a chosen zombie so that it can't attack for 1 turn. *Bonk Choy - Attacks zombies by punching them. When it is placed, it gain 2 extra damage for the turn. *Snapdragon - Shoots fire blasts which hit the initial zombie, and 2 zombies beside it. *Spring Bean - Item - Bounces a zombie back into the Zombie Hero's hand. *Pea Pod - Initially only has 1 health and 1 damage, but gains 1 head every turn, which gives it +2 damage and health. Can have up to 5 heads. *Lightning Reed - Attacks by shooting electricity. Can attack both lanes next to it. *Laser Bean - Shoots a piercing laser beam. *Magnifying Grass *Pea-nut *Guacodile - Attacks by shooting its pits at zombies - If defeated, deals 4 damage to every zombie in the lane. *Sweet Potato - Move a zombie from another lane to here. *Fire Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a fire pea at them. *Phat Beet (renamed Super Phat Beets) - Attacks zombies by playing a turntable and shooting musical notes at the zombies. The more plants and zombies on the lawn, the stronger the attack is. Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) *Carrot Missile Truck (renamed Carrotillery) *Agave Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Venus Flytrap - Attack zombies by shooting spikes at them. When this plant deals damage, it heals the selected Hero by that much. *Pistachio (appears as a one of the plants in Mixed Nuts) *Pear (Pair of Pears, appears unused in Plants vs. Zombies All Stars) *Blueberries (renamed Bluesberry and reduced to only one berry; appears unused in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars) Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2 *Metal Petal (renamed Metal Petal Sunflower) Acts like a normal Sunflower, except it can attack zombies and has more health. *Kernel Corn New plants *Smoosh-shroom - Attacks zombies by banging its head on the ground, sending a shockwave at the zombies. *Grow-shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a yellow cloud of spores at them. *Vanilla - Attacks zombies by shooting a white cloud at them. *Snowdrop - Gains +1 attack and +2 health when fighting frozen zombies. *Flourish - Item - When played, the player gains two cards. *Poison Ivy - Attacks zombies by hitting them with its leaves. Deals +4 anti-hero damage if the target is the zombie hero. *Berry Angry - Gives every plant on the lawn +2 attack. *Smashing Pumpkin - Attacks zombies by creating an earthquake. *Sage Sage - Gains + attack if you have 6 or more sun this turn *Admiral Navy Bean - Attacks zombies by shooting a very strong water splash. *Navy Bean - Attacks zombies by shooting a weak water splash. *Spineapple - Attacks zombies by shooting spikes at them. If this is played, all plants with no attack gain +2 attack. *Shellery - Attacks by shooting celery mortar shells. Has Team-Up *Seedling - At the end of the turn, transforms in to a random plant that costs 6 sun or less, at the cost of 2 sun. *Pineclone - Transforms nearby plants into Pineclones. *Power Flower - Attacks by shooting a beam of energy at the zombies. This plant deals strikethrough damage, and heals your hero by 1 health, +1 for every flower you have on the board. *Zapricot - Attacks zombies by electrocuting them using purple electricity. *Sour Grapes - Attacks zombies by shooting grapes at them. If played, the first shot deals damage to all zombies on the field. *Buff-shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a purple cloud at them. When played, he gives +1/+1 to all Mushrooms currently on the field. *Pismashio *Sting Bean *Smackadamia - Attacks zombies by jumping up and hitting them. *Tough Beets - Attacks zombies by headbutting them. *Mixed Nuts - Attacks zombies by shooting pistachios at them. Has increased health. *Mushroom Ringleader *Three-headed Chomper *Expresso Fiesta *Black-Eyed Pea *Winter Squash *Re-Peat Moss *Pepper M.D. - Attacks by throwing a small medical hammer. Gains Health and Attack when a hero or plant is healed. *Water Chestnut *Podfather *Dandy Lion King - When placed, it removes half of the zombie hero's HP. It attacks by shooting dandelion seeds. *Party Thyme *Bananasaurus Rex *Potted Powerhouse *Sow Magic Bean *Skyshooter *Bean Counter *Muscle Sprout *Jumping Bean *The Great Zucchini *Brainana *Punish-Shroom *Sergeant Strongberry *Poison Oak *Rose Thorn *Cornucopia *Grapes of Wrath *Soul Patch *Poppin- Poppies *Prickly Pear - Does not attack. When attacked by a zombie, does damage to it. *Steel Magnolia *Hibernating Beary *Wild Berry *Rescue Radish *Petal-Morphosis - Item. Transforms a plant into a random plant. *Steel Magnolia *Lawn Mower - Item. Destroys a zombie on ground terrain. *Wall-nut Bowling - Trick. *Poison Mushroom (may, however, by a redesigned and renamed Shadow-shroom) *Nut Signal *Gardening Glove (renamed Gardening Gloves) - Item. Move a plant and gain a teammate. *Water Balloons - Item. A zombie loses 1 Attack and 1 Health point. If the player makes 6 Sun this turn, the zombie loses 2 Attack and 2 Health points. *Time to Shine - Item. Makes a plant do an extra attack. *Whack a Zombie (renamed Whack-a-Zombie) - Item. Destroys a selected zombies with 3 or less Attack points. *Jugger-Nut (resembles a Wall-nut with Plant Food armor on) Plant Heroes *Green Shadow - Hero version of Peashooter *Solar Flare - Hero version of Sunflower *Spudow - Hero version of Potato Mine *Wall-Knight - Hero version of Wall-nut *Grass Knuckles - Hero version of Bonk Choy *Rose *Citron *Chompzilla - Hero version of Chomper *Night Cap - Hero version of Fume-shroom *Captain Combustible - Hero version of Torchwood Zombies Returning Plants vs. Zombies *Zombie - Attacks plants by whipping them with his tie. *Flag Zombie - Reduces the brains' cost of the zombies by 1. *Conehead Zombie - Attacks by throwing its cone at plants. *Buckethead Zombie - Attacks by taking off its bucket and throwing the fish that are inside at plants. Has "Armored" status. Armored zombies are immune to damage less than amount of armor. *Newspaper Zombie - When hurt, this zombie gains 4 Attack points. *Football Zombie - Has armored 1 and frenzy. *Snorkel Zombie (has Plants vs. Zombies design) - Attacks plants by spitting water at them. Has "Amphibious" status. *Disco Zombie *Backup Dancer (only by an attack by Electric Boogaloo and Disco Zombie) *Dolphin Rider Zombie - Has "Amphibious" status. *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (renamed Cuckoo Zombie) - Attacks plants by hurting them with the Cuckoo Clock he holds. *Gargantuar *Imp - Attacks plants by throwing a stone at them. *Trash Can Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing a trash can lid at them. Is temporarily invincible on the turn he emerges from his tombstone. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Ra Zombie - The Plant Hero loses 2 sun this turn. *Barrel Roller Zombie - Attacks by throwing it's barrel back and forth. Has deadly attribute. *Zombie Chicken (certain attack only) *Pirate Gargantuar *Pianist Zombie's piano (renamed B-flat) Destroys a random plant. *Wild West Gargantuar - Attacks plants with his branding iron. He can move a plant on the turn he emerges from his tombstone. *Jester Zombie *Knight Zombie (Knight of the Living Dead) - Has "Armored" status. *Zombie King - Transforms zombies into Knight of the Living Dead zombies. *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Imp Mermaid Zombie (renamed Fishy Imp) - Attacks plants by leaping out of its fish and ramming into the plants. Has "Amphibious" status. *Octo Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie Garden Warfare and Garden Warfare 2 *Foot Soldier (renamed Foot Soldier Zombie) *Plumber (renamed Bungee Plumber) - Item. Do two damage to a selected plant. *Landscaper *Chemist (renamed Mad Chemist) *Goat New Zombies *Chimney Sweep - Attacks plants by shooting a cloud of ash at them. *Paparazzi Zombie - Attacks plants by taking a photograph of them, hurting them with the camera flash. *Smelly Zombie - Gets summoned from a gravestone. Attacks plants with its terrible breathe. *Mini-Ninja - Attacks plants by throwing a golden shuriken at them. Has "Anti-Hero" status. *Imp Commander *Drum Major - Attacks plants by throwing its baton at them. *Walrus Rider - Has "Anti-Hero" status. Has "Amphibious" status. *Cell Phone Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing its cell phone as a boomerang. *Pool Shark - Attacks plants by using its stick to hit them with a billiard ball *Unlife of the Party - Attacks plants by throwing confetti at them. *Cadet Zombie *Wizard Gargantuar - Attacks plants by throwing books at them. All gargantuars gain "truestrike" status. *Portal Technician *Toxic Waste Imp - Has "Anti-Hero" status. Gets summoned from a gravestone. *Impfinity (summoned by Impfinity's special ability) *Kangaroo Rider *Brain Vendor - Attacks plants by squirting them with mustard. Gives the Zombie Hero +3 Brains. *Surprise Gargantuar *Cakesplosion *Arm Wrestler *Gentleman Zombie *Mountain Climber *Weed Spray - Item. Destroys plants with or less than 2 Attack. *Haunting Zombie *Fireworks Zombie *Firefighter *Vampire Imp (renamed Vimpire) *Cat Lady *Maniacal Laugh - Item. A selected zombie gains 5 Attack and 5 Health points and the Frenzy trait. *Super Stench *Dance Off - Item. Spawns two Backup Dancers in random lanes. *Galvanise - Item. A zombie gets "2 Attack" and "2 Health" points. *Rolling Stone - Item. Destroys a plant with Attack points of 2 or less. *Rock Wall - Item. A selected zombie gains 5 Health points. *Tennis Champ - Attacks plants by using a tennis racket to hit a tennis ball at them. For the first turn its summoned, it gains 3 Attack points. *Team Mascot - At the start of the turn, all Sports Zombies (e.g. Tennis Champ) gain 1 Attack point and 1 Health point. *Nurse Gargantuar - When this zombie does damage, it heals the Zombie Hero by that much. *Valkyrie - While in the Zombie Hero's hand, it gains 2 Attack points for every zombie destroyed. Zombie Heroes *Z-Mech *Brain Freeze - Hero version of Yeti *Super Brainz - Hero version of Normal Zombie *Impfinity - Hero version of Imp *Electric Boogaloo - Hero version of Dancing Zombie *Rustbolt *Immorticia *The Smash - Hero version of Gargantuar *Neptuna *Professor Brainstorm - possibly hero version of Scientist Gallery Trivia *It appears that the art style for this game was originally meant to be the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as shown in the gallery, but ultimately took on the art style of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It shares many similarities to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, such as its turn based combat, and many of the new plants featured in this game originated from All Stars as well. *Iron-Knight is similar to Iron Man Nut from ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West''. **In addition, both are Plant Heroes. *According to the FAQ page from the official site, all premium content, like characters and heroes in the game, can also be earned and collected without spending real money. *This is the first game where the plant is featured on the game's icon instead of a zombie. References *Official website for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)